The present disclosure relates generally to the field of image selectivity, and more specifically to automatically and cognitively selecting images for a specific user.
Many devices now incorporate a rapid image capture feature that take tens of pictures a second. A user exercising the rapid image capture feature typically has to manually sort and delete through the multiple pictures.